A kiss of true love
by Enfance
Summary: El suyo pertenecía a un corazón desesperado que podría por acabar logrando el mayor milagro de todos: la magia del amor.


**•Disclaimer:** _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ no me pertenece.  
 **•Fandom:** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. **•Pairing:** Grumpy/Snow White.  
 **•Advertencias:** Final alternativo, crack!pairing.  
 **•Summary:** _''El suyo pertenecía a un corazón desesperado que podría por acabar logrando el mayor milagro de todos: la magia del amor."_

* * *

 **A kiss of true love**

No habían podido hacer nada para salvarla. Ella había mordido un trozo de la manzana, rojo fruto de la perdición. Sus ojos de una tonalidad miel estaban cerrados, y la respiración de la muchacha denotaba la paz que a su alrededor había. La colocaron en un sitio especial, donde su belleza pudiese ser vista por cualquier príncipe que por esas tierras cabalgase.

La realidad dolía. A Grumpy, aquel enano de apariencia gruñona que solo sabía decir objeciones, lo destrozó el saber que Blancanieves no había logrado escaparse de la maldad de la reina. Su rostro de perfecta simetría se dejaba ver tras el cristal que adornaba su lecho de descanso, aquel que iba a visitar todos los días el enano.

Más que a los otros, él estaba desesperado y dolido por cómo habían obtenido éxito los planes de la reina. No se imaginaba entrar en su hogar y no contemplar a Blancanieves barriendo o cocinando deliciosos postres, en compañía de su dulce voz y los animalitos del bosque. Ella resplandecía en la casa, le daba vida propia, hacía despertar el corazón de cualquier ser por muy frío y duro que permaneciese.

Grumpy no era la excepción. Había notado sus extrañas reacciones corporales junto a Blancanieves: su cara se ruborizaba, se le dificultaba mantener su ceño fruncido, el estómago se le llenaba de inexplicables mariposas. Se alegraba interiormente al notarla cerca y, si le hablaba con tono afectuoso o le dedicaba algún gesto solidario, su pecho sufría de aceleradas palpitaciones.

Así mismo, el corazón del enano se torturaba sabiendo que ella jamás podría llegar a amarlo como a un hombre humano. No era atractivo, su carácter dejaba mucho que desear, y su sueño de cabellera azabache pertenecía a la realeza. ¿Cómo vencer tantos prejuicios? Ni la mayor magia del mundo podría hacerlo.

Sin embargo, él podría vivir con ello. Si era un precio a pagar por la felicidad de (una despierta) Blancanieves, Grumpy fingiría que el corazón no se le rompería si la veía casándose con un príncipe. Actuaría como siempre lo ha hecho, ocultando ridículos sentimientos bajo una capa segura. Se forzaría a sí mismo a olvidarse de ella.

Sus hermanos la visitaban a menudo, aunque no tanto como él (curiosamente no cuestionaban la causa), llevándole flores o hablándole. Grumpy pensaba que era algo tonto, él nunca le había platicado antes al saber que, evidentemente, la muchacha no podía oírlo. Pero, por alguna razón, en aquella ocasión el enano fue asaltado con una sensación de tristeza mucho más profunda que las anteriores antes percibidas. Se le encogió el corazón y no pudo más que soltar la canasta con rosas que traía para su amada al verla a lo lejos y correr hasta donde ella dormía.

Se veía tan bonita como siempre. Grumpy observó el vestido de diversos colores, le transmitía un sentimiento de familiaridad; la posición en la que la chica estaba, con las manos unidas sosteniendo un racimo, el ilustre pelo de color ébano cuyas suaves ondas Grumpy soñó numeradas veces, el lazo rojo que unía su corta melena. Los ojos del enano descendieron hasta los labios de la muchacha, tan rojos como el fruto que la había condenado.

—Te he extrañado mucho, pequeña. Nunca creí necesitar la presencia de alguien que no fueran mis hermanos, pero heme aquí, deseando que abrieras los ojos y vieras cuánto te anhelo. La casa ha perdido su toque sin ti dándole color y armonía, a donde quiera que voy, tu ausencia me apuñala —el enano sorbió por la nariz, y cayó en cuenta de que estaba llorando—. Te quiero. No soy un príncipe encantador ni poseo muchas riquezas, perdóname por no ser lo que mereces.

Y, sin resistirse a sus lamentos, se inclinó sobre el inerte cuerpo de la muchacha, y depositó sobre sus labios el beso más delicado que pudo. Su pecho dolía y sus sollozos no daban señales de detenerse, se echó al lado de su amada, rogando al cielo que se le entregara otra oportunidad para vivir a tan bello y desafortunado ser.

Algo se removió, el enano pausó su llanto para observar las raíces de la tierra abajo de sus zapatos. Una voz se oyó, un poco entrecortada a la saliva acumulada en su boca y por el efecto de haber dormido mucho más del tiempo necesario, y el corazón del hombrecito dio un vuelco.

—¿Grumpy?

* * *

 **•** **Notas finales de la autora:** _Snow White era mi princesa favorita cuando era pequeña, y luego reemplacé su puesto por el de la Bella Durmiente. Siendo honesta, el final de la película me pareció el adecuado para tan linda persona como lo es Snow White, pero al pasear por Tumblr me topé con que algunos shippeaban a estos dos, y no pude evitar traer la ship al fandom en español. ¿Un review por haberlo hecho? :D_

 **Au revoir!**


End file.
